Vom Wert der Unschuld
by waterloo to anywhere
Summary: Draco Malfoy verliert seinen Kampf um Verdrängung und steht nun vor schwerwiegenden Entscheidungen. Und die kann ihm niemand abnehmen, nicht einmal sein bester Freund Blaise Zabini.
1. Chapter 1

**Vom Wert der Unschuld**

Titel: Vom Wert der Unschuld

Autor: waterloo

Beta: Cho17

Rating: Slash 16

Kapitel: 10

Upload: freitags

_Disclaimer:_

_Zu unser aller Überraschung gehört mir außer dem Plot nichts. Das ist nämlich alles JKRs und Geld bekomme ich auch keins. _

_A./N.:_

_Hach, was freue ich mich, diese Geschichte endlich posten zu können xD_

_Es ist wieder eine Draco-Blaise-Geschichte und somit gesellt sich dieser Mehrteiler zu „__Von Nähe und Distanz__" und „__Von Stärke und Schwäche__"._

_Es ist die Geschichte, die ich zu schreiben begonnen habe, als ich um eine Fortsetzung von VNuD gebeten wurde. (Und ja, es hat viel zu lange gedauert ...)_

_Es ist aber keine Fortsetzung geworden, daher müsst ihr die beiden anderen Geschichten nicht gelesen haben. Aber ihr dürft sie natürlich lesen *unschuldig pfeif*_

_Ein großes Dankeschön spreche ich an meine Beta Cho17 aus, die geholfen hat, wo sie konnte. Ganz lieben Dank!_

_Auch bei meinen Reviewschreibern bedanke ich mich herzlich, ich freue mich immer wahnsinnig über eure Meinungen._

_Bei melde ich mich auch mit dieser Story aus der Versenkung zurück, in der ich entschwunden war. Ich habe beschlossen, die Geschichte auch hier zu posten._

_Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!_

**Eine Raubkatze hinter Gittern**

Angespannt und frustriert wie eine Raubkatze hinter Gittern tigerte Draco Malfoy in seinem Zimmer auf und ab, das ihm zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben zu klein erschien. Dabei war er nicht einmal eingesperrt. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen und es stand ihm jeder Zeit frei zu gehen. Doch bevor er sich der Welt außerhalb dieses Zimmers stellte, fühlte er sich lieber wie eine eingesperrte Raubkatze.

Er konnte sich kaum erinnern, wie er die vergangene Woche verbracht hatte. Hatte er etwas anderes getan, als Rillen in den Boden zu laufen? Ja, tatsächlich, zeitweise war er damit beschäftigt gewesen, die Decke anzustarren. Hier im Malfoy Manor war die Decke viel höher, als in dem Zimmer, das er sich mit Blaise in Hogwarts teilte. Und trotzdem schien die Decke

mit jedem Tag näher zu kommen.

Auf Wunsch seiner Eltern war Draco über die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gekommen. Obwohl, _Weihnachtsferien_? Nein, seine Eltern sprachen von Winterferien. Draco konnte sich nicht entsinnen, dass sie im Manor jemals Weihnachten gefeiert hätten. Als er nach seinem ersten Schuljahr seinem Vater von dem großen Weihnachtsfest in Hogwarts erzählt hatte, hatte dieser nur unwirsch den Kopf geschüttelt.

„Dieser närrische alte Muggelfreund", hatte er gemurmelt und damit Dumbledore gemeint. Dann hatte er seinem Sohn geduldig erklärt, dass es gefährlich sei, Muggelbräuche in die magische Welt zu integrieren, da so ihre eigene Kultur verloren ginge.

Draco hatte bestätigend heftig mit dem Kopf genickt, doch er wagte anzumerken, dass alle anderen Kinder Geschenke von ihren Eltern bekämen. Nicht, dass es etwas gab, was er dringend gebraucht hätte. Sein Vater hatte das Gespräch damals damit beendet, dass er Draco einen Beutel mit 100 Galeonen in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Damit war das Thema abgeharkt und Draco zufrieden gewesen.

Seitdem war er über die Feiertage immer zu seinen Eltern ins Manor gekommen. Draco war das herzlich egal. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, etwas zu verpassen, wenn er die Festivitäten seiner Schule versäumte. Schlimmer war die Tatsache, in seinem Zimmer festzusitzen.

Seit jeher herrschte im Manor eine Atmosphäre, die nicht unbedingt Wohlbefinden auslöste. Schon früh war seine Mutter darauf bedacht gewesen, dass ihr Sohn ein gesellschaftsfähiges Benehmen an den Tag legte, das eines Malfoys würdig war. Auf den Ledersofas in der Bibliothek hatte Draco mit geradem Rücken zu sitzen und selbst in leeren Gängen hatte er aufrecht und mit erhobenem Kopf zu gehen.

Doch seitdem sich die politische Situation zuspitzte, wie sein Vater es formuliert hatte, gingen im Haus seiner Eltern Gestalten ein und aus, denen er nicht begegnen wollte. Eben so wenig legte er Wert auf die Gesellschaft seiner Eltern. Er wusste nicht einmal, ob sie zurzeit im Haus waren. Bestimmt hatten sie eine Menge zu tun, jetzt, wo sich _die politische Situation zuspitzte._

Also verbrachte Draco seine Ferien in seinem Zimmer. Malfoy Manor war nicht sein Zuhause. Sein Zuhause war sein Zimmer in Hogwarts. Das Zimmer, welches auch Blaise' Zuhause war. Draco vermisste seinen besten Freund, der über die Ferien in der Schule geblieben war.

Seine unruhigen Schritte ließen den Holzboden bei jedem Auftreten knarren. Er musste diese vier Wände nicht verlassen. Er hatte ein eigenes Bad und im Manor waren vermutlich mehr Hauselfen beschäftigt, als er sich vorstellen konnte, sodass er sich um seine Verpflegung keine Sorgen machen musste. Der Gedanke, dass er hier alles hatte, was er brauchte, beruhigte ihn.

Er ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und stöhnte gelangweilt auf. Er hatte keinen Schimmer, was für ein Tag es war. Auch wusste er nicht, wie spät es war. Draußen war es schon dunkel geworden, doch das bedeutete im Winter nicht viel.

Draco schreckte auf, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Sofort saß er aufrecht in seinem Bett.

Abermals ertönte ein dumpfer Schlag. Dracos Kopf fuhr zum Fenster herum und er entspannte sich, als er die Schemen einer Eule erkannte, die Einlass forderte.

Gequält stand Draco auf. Er war mal wieder in Klamotten weggedämmert und fühlte sich nun noch unwohler in seiner Haut als zuvor. Schleppenden Schrittes ging er zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Eine eisige Briese fegte herein und mit ihr eine zerzaust wirkende Eule, die sich auf seinem Schreibtisch niederließ und ihn wachsam mit schiefgelegtem Kopf anblickte.

„Glotz nicht so", grummelte Draco, bevor er die Eule von dem Brief an ihrem Bein befreite.

Das Tier schien sich bei ihm nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen und so erhob sich die Eule wieder in die Luft, ohne eine Belohnung zu fordern. Draco nahm ihr den schnellen Abgang nicht im geringsten Übel, er selbst würde auf seine Gesellschaft auch am liebsten verzichten. Sehnsuchtsvoll blickte er der davon schwebenden Eule nach, die mit weitausgespannten Flügeln durch die Lüfte glitt und in der Dunkelheit verschwand.

Der kalte Wind tat gut und so blieb Draco eine Weile am Fenster stehen. Seine Kleidung war zerknittert und klebte feucht an seiner Haut. Er zerrte sie von seinem Körper und feuerte sie achtlos in eine Zimmerecke. Nur mit Shorts bekleidet stand er nun am noch immer weit geöffneten Fenster und starrte ins Dunkel.

Sofort bekam er eine Gänsehaut und seine Haut begann zu schmerzen. Draco genoss, wie der Wind ihm eiskalt um den Körper fuhr und ihm ins Gesicht peitschte. Auch seine Kopfhaut zog sich schmerzlich zusammen, während der Wind unbarmherzig an seinen Haaren zerrte.

Draco biss seine Zähne fest aufeinander. Vielleicht würde er, wenn er nur lange genug so dastand, zu einem Eisklotz werden und bei der nächsten Böe umkippen und in tausend Teile zerschellen. Dann würde er schmelzen und nichts auf der Welt würde dann noch darauf hinweisen, dass es jemals einen Draco Malfoy gegeben hatte ...

„Idiot", schallt Draco sich selbst. Seit wann geisterten derart alberne Gedanken durch seinen Kopf?

„Idiot!", entfuhr es ihm noch einmal und diesmal ließ er seine Faust auf die steinerne Fensterbank sausen.

Tief zog er die klirrendkalte Luft in seine Lungen. Sein Zähneklappern konnte er nicht länger unterdrücken und auch sein Körper zitterte unkontrolliert. Die Kälte stach wie unzählige Nadelstiche.

Nach einem letzten tiefen Atemzug schloss er das Fenster wieder und ging in sein Badezimmer, wo er sich zum Wasserhahn beugte, um sich den schalen Geschmack aus dem Mund zu spülen, den er seit dem Aufwachen verspürte.

Kurz starrte er sein Spiegelbild an. Seine Haare hingen ihm wirr in der Stirn, energisch strich er sie weg. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er in die grauen Augen, die ihn aus dem Spiegel anblickten. Ihren Ausdruck konnte er nicht in Worte fassen. Fast flehend blickten sie ihn an. Schnell wendete er sich ab.

In seinem Zimmer war es noch immer kalt, doch er verspürte nicht die Absicht, etwas daran zu ändern. Er griff sich den Brief und sank auf sein Bett, das für eine Person allein viel zu breit war.

_Lieber Draco,_

_ich hoffe, dir geht es gut._

Verächtlich verzog Draco die Mundwinkel.

_Hier war das Übliche los wie in den Jahren zuvor. Du weißt schon, Mistelzweighysterie und geschmacklose Dekoration. Aber das Festessen war nicht zu verübeln. _

Fassungslos starrte Draco auf das Pergament. Meinte Blaise es ernst, wenn er ihm diese Belanglosigkeiten schrieb? Wenigstens gab er ihm etwas von seinem Zeitgefühl zurück, da er nun wusste, dass die Festlichkeiten auf Hogwarts jetzt vorbei waren. Doch hatte sein bester Freund ihm nichts weiter zu sagen, als wie das Festessen gewesen war? Fehlte nur noch, dass er über das Wetter schrieb.

Enttäuscht ließ Draco den Brief sinken. Er hatte sich mehr erwartet. Was, das konnte er selbst nicht sagen. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf den letzten Absatz, den Blaise in seiner leicht verkorksten Schrift gekritzelt hatte.

_Hoffentlich kommst du bald wieder. Alleine fühlt sich unser Zimmer so fremd an. _

_Dein Bett hier wartet auf dich._

_Ich auch,_

_Blaise_

Diese Zeilen las Draco immer wieder und wieder. Der Wunsch, endlich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein, wuchs. Und noch größer fühlte Draco das Bedürfnis in sich, endlich wieder bei Blaise zu sein.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs ließ er das Licht des Kronleuchters erlöschen und zog sich seine Decke fester um seinen Körper. Es dauerte lange, bis er in einen leichten Schlaf fiel.

**Tbc ... **


	2. Flucht

**Flucht**

Als Draco aufwachte, erschien es ihm, als habe er nur wenige Stunden geschlafen. Sein Blick glitt zum Fenster und er sah einen grauen Himmel, sowie die nackten schwarzen Äste eines Baumes. Entschlossen schlug Draco die Bettdecke zurück, bereute es jedoch sofort wieder, als ihm kühle Luft entgegen schlug und ihm die angenehme Schlafwärme raubte.

Mit wenigen Schritten war Draco im Badezimmer, wo er, ohne einen Blick an den Spiegel zu verschwenden, sofort unter die Dusche ging. Zum ersten Mal seit einer langen Woche verspürte er so etwas wie Motivation. Etwas, das ihn trieb.

Nachdem er seine Schuhe zugebunden hatte, holte er tief Luft und griff nach der Klinke seiner Zimmertür. Ja, heute würde er sein Zimmer verlassen. Das Zimmer, das ihm Schutz bot und ihm trotzdem ein Gefühl der Bedrängnis gab.

Es war gar nicht so schwer. Er drückte die Klinke herunter und zog die Tür auf. Der Flur sah genauso so aus, wie er es immer getan hatte. Draco machte einen Schritt und dann noch einen. Er achtete sogar darauf, dass sein Rücken gerade und sein Kopf hocherhoben war.

Als er das Speisezimmer betrat, sah er seine Mutter an dem langen dunklen Holztisch sitzen. Von ihr lagen einige Blätter Pergament, die sie eilig aufstapelte, als sie Draco erblickte.

„Hallo, Mutter", begrüßte Draco sie, ohne eine Bemerkung über ihre Reaktion zu verlieren.

„Guten Morgen, Draco", lächelte sie ihn an, wobei ihr Lächeln gar nicht so falsch wirkte, wie Draco es erwartet hätte. „Schön, dass man dich mal wieder sieht."

Draco wusste darauf nichts zu entgegnen, doch schon sprach seine Mutter weiter: „Setz dich! Möchtest du Frühstück?"

Kaum dass Draco saß, erschien vor ihm ein Tablett mit Frühstück. Die Portionen waren vornehm klein, doch aufgrund der Auswahl war es viel zu viel für eine Person. Den gebratenen Speck, den Obstsalat und das Rührei rührte er nicht an. Stattdessen fing er an, lustlos an einem trockenen Toast zu kauen, während er vorsichtig am heißen Tee nippte.

Seine Mutter stand auf und wollte den Raum verlassen. Draco wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal mit ihr allein gewesen war. Ihr war anzusehen, dass ihr die Situation unangenehm war. Wahrscheinlich kam es ihr unhöflich vor, gemeinsam am Tisch zu sitzen ohne ein Gespräch zu beginnen. Bestimmt verstieß es gegen irgendeinen gesellschaftlichen Benimm-Kodex.

„Mutter", hielt Draco sie noch an der Tür zurück, "ich würde gerne heute nach Hogwarts zurück kehren. Die Feierlichkeiten sind inzwischen zu Ende."

Seine Mutter schien erleichtert und nickte ihm zu: „Wie du willst."

Dankbar nickte Draco und beeilte sich, sein Toast herunter zu spülen. Schnell verließ er das Speisezimmer um seine Ankunft in Hogwarts anzumelden.

Nachdem er eine Eule an Professor Snape geschickt hatte, begann er zu packen. Ein offener Koffer stand vor ihm und nachdenklich ließ Draco seinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, was er aus Hogwarts mit hierher gebracht hatte.

Seine Bücher hatte er nicht einmal ausgepackt. So ließ er einfach achtlos Stapel seiner Kleidung in den Koffer fallen. Mit einem lauten Klacken rasteten die Kofferschnallen ein.

Dann begann das Warten. Vollständig angezogen, seinen Koffer neben sich stehend, saß Draco an seinem Schreibtisch und hielt nach einer Eule Ausschau. Liebend gerne wäre er einfach in den Kamin seines Hauslehrers gefloht, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass Schüler dazu eine Anmeldung brauchten.

Und so saß er da und wusste nichts mit sich anzufangen. Nicht, dass es die vergangene Woche anders gewesen wäre, doch nun war die unterschwellige Anspannung einer Nervosität gewichen, die es ihm kaum erlaubte, still zu sitzen.

Ohne bemerkt zu haben, wann er aufgestanden war, stellte Draco überrascht fest, dass er schon wieder dabei war, Rillen in das Parkett zu laufen.

Der Tag zog sich schleppend dahin und Draco wollte weder essen noch schlafen, obwohl er beides nötig gehabt hätte. Erst als es schon lange wieder dunkel war, flog eine Eule durch das Fenster, das er den ganzen Tag über nicht geschlossen hatte.

Ungeduldig zerrte Draco an dem Pergament an ihrem Bein, was die Eule mit einem Picken rächte. Fahrig entfaltete Draco das Pergament, überflog die zwei Zeilen und griff sich eilig seinen Koffer. Schnellen Schrittes ging er in die Eingangshalle des Manors. Seine Mutter kam ihm entgegen.

„Ich reise jetzt ab", verkündete Draco und fügte ein „Auf Wiedersehen, Mutter" hinzu, das in seinen Ohren etwas zu steif klang.

Seine Mutter hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Schief lächelte er sie an.

„Dein Vater ist leider nicht hier."

Natürlich, sein Vater war nie da.

„Grüß ihn von mir", antwortete Draco schnell und ohne wirkliches Bedauern.

Fast fluchtartig drehte er sich herum, griff seinen Koffer und warf das Flohpulver in den Kamin.

Bloß weg aus dem Manor, zurück nach Hogwarts, zurück in sein Zimmer.

In Hogwarts angekommen taumelte Draco aus dem Kamin im Büro seines Hauslehrers.

„Mister Malfoy", begrüßte ihn Professor Snape schlicht, der ohne eine Gemütsbewegung zu zeigen hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß.

„Guten Tag, Sir", beeilte Draco sich zu sagen. Unter dem stechenden Blick Snapes begann er, sich unwohl zu fühlen. Womit verdiente er es, so strafend angestarrt zu werden, wie ein auffällig gewordener Erstklässler? Schnell verließ Draco das Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Dass seine Flucht aus dem Büro vermutlich etwas überstürzt gewirkt hatte, kümmerte ihn nicht.

Seine Beine wollten schneller, als sein Stolz es zuließ und so musste er den Drang loszulaufen bewusst unterdrücken. Nichts wollte er jetzt lieber, als Blaise wiederzusehen und sich dann in sein Bett legen und schlafen. Er war wirklich verdammt müde.

**tbc ...**


End file.
